Jenny XJ9
Jenny XJ9 'is a teenage girl robot from a cartoon called "My Life As A Teenage Robot". She is a robot superhero girl in High School. She wishes to be normal and hangs out with Brad, and Tuck. Sheldon Lee is in love with her but she doesn't want to date him. Her mom is Miss Wakeman, who wants Jenny to do it her way. In M.U.G.E.N, Jenny XJ9 was made by SJJ, Rapthemonkey9 and Mugenfan, though Mugenfan is remaking his version. SJJ's Jenny This version of Jenny uses the ''Mega Man: Robot Master Mayhem character sprite base. The character is silent, except with a few punch sound effects and does not work with characters who can grab, do combos, or have fatalities and the like, due to the absence of hitboxes from certain animations. The character is also extremely overpowered, being able to quickly beat down the more defensive characters, and requires no power whatsoever to activate her hyper attacks. '''Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Hypers' Big Blast - a+b) Smackdown - a+c) Ball Bounce - b+c) Helper XJ8 - x+y) Mugenfan's Version (Old) Mugenfan's version is a spriteswap of Madoldcrow's Kitty Katswell, and only works in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 because of this. It noticeably has some of SJJ's Jenny sprites in it. Unlike SJJ's version, this version has sounds from the show, as well as Daniel references. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Robot Spin - B, DB, D, x/y Ninjago Spin - B, DB, D, a/b 'Hypers' combo blasters - F, DF, D, DF, F, x+a (uses 1000 power) hyper combo attack - B, DB, D, DF, F, x+a (uses 1000 power) Daniel Scream - B, DB, D, DB, B, z (uses 1000 power) Finisher - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, s (1/4 health or less) (uses 3000 power) Mugenfan's Version (New) Mugenfan plans on remaking his Jenny.And has some parts based off MOC1105's Jenny Rapthemonkey9's Version Rapthemonkey9 made a Jenny XJ9. It uses the DC Template and it uses sprites from the game Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy. It is somewhat poorly made. Kyle108's Version Just like Rapthemonkey9's version, it uses the DC Template with different sprites. It has no sound but her attacking. Kyle108's Edit Kyle108 is editing his Jenny while using Kung Fu Man as a base for his Former Fight! screenpack. CyberAkumaTv's Version CyberAkumaTvChars's version was Madoldcrow1105's version cusing the MVC2: EoH template and can be used in both WinMugen and MUGEN 1.0, the sopredente of this character is that it has original coding but Madoldcrow1105's Mordecai coding is not used. Specials and hypers have been added, the hypers have been fixed, but this version doesn't taunt and it's in a beta stage of development. Trivia *Madoldcrow1105 was creating a Jenny character, but later cancelled it alongside Patrick, King Dedede and others. It was later released as unfinished character, and strangely has Mordecai's coding, possibly because Madoldcrow used Mordecai as a base for his unfinished Jenny. It also uses Rigby's commands. Videos Video:jenny vs Mickey mugen fight Video:M.U.G.E.N. - Lucy vs. XJ9 Jenny Video:Stimpy and Jenny vs Zim and Rocko Video:MadOldCrowMUGEN Special W.I.P. Showcase 3 Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Females Category:W.I.P Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:1.0 Only Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:2000's Characters